The Dark Knight: The Animated Series
The Dark Knight: The Animated Series is the newest Batman TV series for 2018 on Adult Swim. The series serve as a hardly remake of both The Batman and Beware the Batman. PLOT: After watch his parents being shot right in front of him when he was young, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after an few years of travel around the world where he secretly training himself to fight crime in Gotham as the Batman where he strike at the hearts of criminals where he soon facing various villains, such as the Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, and others. CHARACTERS: MAIN CHARACTERS: * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (Voiced by Will Friedle) * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * Tim Drake/Robin (II) (Voiced by Daryl Sabara) * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) RECURRING CHARACTERS: * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Gary Cole) * Sergeant Sarah Essen (Voiced by ) * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by ) * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by ) * Chief Clancy O'Hara (Voiced by ) * Detective Arnold Flass (Voiced by ) * Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Voiced by ) * Bette Kane/Flamebird (Voiced by ) * Duke Thomas/Signal (Voiced by ) * Vicki Vale (Voiced by ) * Silver St. Cloud (Voiced by ) * Lucius Fox (Voiced by ) * Luke Fox/Batwing (Voiced by ) * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Voiced by ) * Julia Pennyworth (Voiced by ) * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Voiced by ) * Detective Crispus Allen (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Cassandra Cain/Blackbat (Voiced by Tara Strong) OTHER DC HEROES & ALLIES: * ANTAGONISTS: * Joker (Voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Voiced by Dana Snyder) * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Sondra Fuller/Clayface (Voiced by ) * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by Ron Perlman) * Bane (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Voiced by ) * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Voiced by ) * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by ) * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by ) * Natalie Knight/Nocturna (Voiced by ) * Rupert Throne (Voiced by ) * Carmine Falcone (Voiced by ) * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Scarface (Voiced by ) * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Voiced by ) * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Eric Needham/Black Spider (Voiced by ) * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Voiced by ) * Mr. Toad (Voiced by ) * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) * Professor Hugo Strange (Voiced by ) * Thomas Blake/Catman (Voiced by ) * Dr. Karl Helfern/Dr. Death (Voiced by ) * Maxie Zeus (Voiced by ) * Iris Phelios/Harpy (Voiced by ) * Niccolai Tepes/Mad Monk (Voiced by ) * Dala (Voiced by ) * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca (Voiced by ) * Miranda/Manikin (Voiced by ) * Joe Chill (Voiced by ) * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper (Voiced by ) * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Voiced by ) * Lynx (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS: * Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by ) * Talia al Ghul (Voiced by ) * Dusan al Ghul/White Ghost (Voiced by ) * Ubu (Voiced by ) * Hook (Voiced by ) * David Cain (Voiced by ) * Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (Voiced by ) * Nyssa Raatko (Voiced by ) * Kirigi (Voiced by Kaiji Tang) TERRIBLE TRIO: * Warren Lawford/Fox (Voiced by ) * Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Voiced by ) * Gunther Hardwick/Shark (Voiced by ) OTHER ANTAGONISTS: * EPISODES: TBD... CREW: Executive Producers: Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Sam Register Producers: Mitch Watson, Glen Murakami, Victor Cook, Brandon Vietti, Linda Steiner Directors: Sam Liu, Vinton Heuck, Alex Soto, Todd Waterman, Gary Hartle, Curt Geda, Rick Morales, Michael Chang Voice Director: Lisa Schaffer Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Warner Bros. Television Animation, DC Entertainment, Man of Action Studios Distributed by: Warner Bros. Animation Distribution CHANNELS: * Adult Swim (USA) * TV Tokyo (Japan) RATINGS: * TV-14 (USA)